


Querencia [2Woo]

by MaidenLL



Series: 2woo/chamwoong‘s world [5]
Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: 2woo, ChamWoong, M/M, more characters will be added later on, there‘ll be a brief appearance in the story of wonwoo and mingyu cause why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-11-04 13:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenLL/pseuds/MaidenLL
Summary: Jeon Woong, the well-known youngest bachelor from the Jeon Clan was trained to be resolute, efficient and independent at such a young age,  for the sake of their business and his very own beloved brother. What can happen to someone like him, who has his future planned clearly ahead of him?Park Woojin, the popular young, stoic and merciless youngest of the well-known mafia clan, who was born to lead and succeed to continue the legacy of his family. Growing up with only himself to lean on, building high walls that no one can break in, not even his very own parents, will he be able to be the invincible that he is, once he meets his very own weakness?Unpleasant realities, suppressed emotions, frustrating heartbreaks. Amidst all of these, how can they be each other‘s Querencia?





	1. [Prologue]

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter will be updated once I have my 2 weeks vacation! Please be patient with me, I really wanna do this fic so there might be a lot of times where I‘ll take a really long time before updating because of my academics.

Jeon Woong, the well-known youngest bachelor from the Jeon Clan was trained to be resolute, efficient and independent at such a young age, for the sake of their business and his very own beloved brother. What can happen to someone like him, who has his future planned clearly ahead of him?

Park Woojin, the popular young, stoic and merciless youngest of the well-known mafia clan, who was born to lead and succeed to continue the legacy of his family. Growing up with only himself to lean on, building high walls that no one can break in, not even his very own parents, will he be able to be the invincible that he is, once he meets his very own weakness? 

Unpleasant realities, suppressed emotions, frustrating heartbreaks. Amidst all of these, how can they be each other‘s Querencia?


	2. [Chapter One]

"Excuse me!?!" Woojin exclaimed, trying to be calm but then his trembling voice betrayed him.

"Ha Ha Ha. There, three laughs for your good joke, my parents." 

Woojin stood up, his chair making an unpleasant noise as it glided on the tiled floors.

"Sit down. We're not yet done—"

"Nope, we're done. I'm done with this bullsh—"

"I said, sit down."

He looked at his father, who was already holding his knife and fork tightly. The old man's patience obviously growing thin. 

"Woojin, just sit down for a while please.." His mother pleaded with a soft yet stern tone.

He looked at them back and forth before he decided to sit back down. 

"Fine." Great, his dinner is now fucking ruined.

"You're going to marry the youngest of the Jeon Clan. His name is Jeon Woong." His father started off.

"And I don't get a say on this bullshit arranged marriage?" Woojin scoffed.

"Language, young man." His mother clicked her tongue at her son's profanity.

"I won't ever marry that man, dad! This situation is ridiculous. If you're worried about the future of our clan then you don't have to worry. I'll find someone soon, just not this random guy that you're gonna arrange with me!" 

Woojin was at loss, he may look heartless but he still is opposed to the idea of marrying for business. He finds it absolute fucking bullshit. If you marry someone, you should marry them for love.

But of course, his family doesn't believe on that. Having seen the underground business since he was a kid, it's no surprise to him at how heartless people are. It doesn't apply only on people's lives but also on people's decisions. If they're higher than you, they're going to make sure that they're ripping off your rights to decide by yourself.

And just like that, he is reminded that he's just exactly like them. Taking people lives and decisions, they're not a big deal for him. He can do them easily, whether you like them slow or fast. But he has another perspective when it comes to marriage and that's what sets him apart. 

"It was already set since you were very young. You can't do anything, especially because the youngest Jeon already accepted the decision." His father explained it quite calmly for his liking.

Fuck? What? That Jeon accepted it? Wow.

Woojin just can't believe what he heard. How can that guy accept the situation so easily? Considering how they don't even know each other yet. Woojin gritted his teeth. No way out, huh?

Well when there's a will, there's a way. Woojin smirked inwardly at his idea. If they can't make them cancel this marriage now then he definitely needs to work hard for it to happen in the future right? He's not called the 'Hades' of the underground world for no reason. 

"If that's what you decided then. I'll excuse myself, seems like there's no way out of this anyway." 

Woojin kept his face straight, but his mind was already working on how he could get away from the marriage.

Who ever the fuck you are, Jeon Woong or what, make sure to be fucking ready because I'll make sure you'll regret accepting this fucking marriage.

He walked out of the dining room, oblivious to the knowing stares his parents gave him.

-•-

Woong's bestfriend, Kim Donghyun looks at Woong weirdly as the latter sighed for the uncountable time for the day.

"What got you sighing right there? You've been releasing those annoying deep breaths for circa 2 hours already." Donghyun said while focusing back on the game controller in his hand.

"I'm getting married." Woong sighed again and pouted.

Donghyun continued playing his game and when Woong's statement sunk in, his breath unintentionally hitched and he right away, threw the game controller on the carpeted floor.

"The fuck did you just say, hyung? Donghyun turned wide-eyed to the older.

Woong pointed at the game controller that was thrown on the floor and whined.

"Ya! You're going to destroy my game controller!" 

"You don't use it anyways, plus your floor has such a fluffy carpet, the hell are you talking about. Now, back to the topic, you're what!?!" Donghyun raised his eyebrows.

"I said, I am getting married..." Woong just pouted even more.

Donghyun couldn't believe his ears. 

"Oh my gosh? Finally? Who's the lucky one? Pretty or Handsome?" Donghyun bombarded the older with questions.

"Ughh you know I don't want to get married like this, right?" Woong was now close to crying.

Donghyun just sighed and subtly rolled his eyes. Of course how can he forget? His CEO bestfriend is possibly one of the most hopeless romantic person out there.

"I know, I know hyung. Why did you even say yes in the first place...?"

"Do you even listen to my rants before?" Woong whined.

"The moment I accepted my position in the company, it also meant that I am in for an arranged marriage." Woong sighed and plopped down frontly on his bed.

Donghyun's mouth forms an o-shape in realization. 

"Ohhhh so that's why Wonwoo hyung didn't want it? Right?"

"Took you so long to fucking realize." Woong said muffedly.

If only Woong didn't love his brother so much, he wouldn't even accept all of this. Wonwoo was supposed to lead their business and his older brother didn't have any problem with that but when his parents told them that they set Wonwoo up in an arranged marriage, the older's perspective immediately turned 360 degrees. 

He remembers the way Wonwoo's life turned gray when their parents told him to separate with his boyfriend because he was going to marry a random guy they set him up with. He remembers the heart-breaking sight of Wonwoo trying to hide that he was in pain and that everything was okay. 

If anything, that actually hurt Woong the most because the person he loves and care the most, the person he's willing to protect the most is in pain. 

Wonwoo, who always saved him from his strict parents scoldings when they were still young. Wonwoo, who always gives in whenever Woong asks for something. Wonwoo, who takes care of him whenever he's sick. Wonwoo, who always stays by his side no matter what.

And that's why Woong decided that it was his turn to repay all of his older brother's kindness. To show him that he's also always there for him, no matter what the situation is.

Woong begged their parents to let him handle their business and to let Wonwoo go and have the life that he wants, which after the endless persuasion, happened. Wonwoo didn't know and he doesn't have to know. What's important to Woong is that, his Wonwoo hyung is now having a happy married life with his husband, that's all that matters.

"You know what? Just try it, Woong hyung. Who knows? Maybe he'll be the right one for you. Plus, just file a divorce if you don't like him. And if they hurt you, you know that I'm always here for you, right? Even Wonwoo hyung or Mingyu hyung, for sure!" He was pulled back from his thoughts when Donghyun sat by his side and pat his back.

Woong faced the younger and managed to give him a small smile.

If only it's that easy...but I hope so, Donghyun. I hope so.


	3. [Chapter Two]

"And why is Hades so worked up?" Woojin eyed his bestfriend and secretary, Park Jihoon, dangerously.

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood." Woojin muttered as he looked at the stack of papers that Jihoon placed on his office table.

Jihoon just shook his head. He knows better than to pry whenever Woojin is in a bad mood.

"Kuanlin and the others are going back today, unharmed, so no worries. They want me to tell you to reserve a place in the bar, celebratory shit since they successfully killed the target." Jihoon shrugged his shoulders.

It's been a week since he saw his friends, who also works for him. He sent them on a mission to kill someone who has been trying to sabotage his company. 

"Bold of you all to assume I'm going to do that. Who are you all to tell me what to do?" Woojin snapped and threw glares at Jihoon, who looked unbothered.

Jihoon just raised his arms in surrender.

"Loosen up, Woojin-ah. Whatever it is that is making you lose your composure right now, maybe we can talk about it later? You know, Jisung hyung is really good at giving advices..." Jihoon tried to convince him.

Woojin just sighed. Even if he doesn't tell them and even if it doesn't look like it, he considers them as his friends. He might look heartless but he genuinely cares for them and would do anything to save them incase something bad happens.

"I can't go today, Jihoon-ah. Just go and reserve somewhere where you all can have fun, tell them it's on Park Woojin. I have to meet someone for dinner." Woojin said as he loosened up his tie.

Jihoon's forehead creased. 

"Eh? I don't remember anything scheduled for today's dinner though and I made sure there would be no schedules too because you told me not to put any." 

And just like that, Woojin's mood was down again. He can't believe his parents immediately set up a dinner for him and that Woong guy.

"Fucking parent's orders." He grumbled.

"Oh you need my presence? Or not? I mean, I can tell others to just celebrate it next time..." Jihoon raised his eyebrows.

"No, it's fine. Go have fun with the others. And I'm pretty sure father wants me to meet that man alone." Woojin rolled his eyes and reached out for the papers on his desk.

"A man? Is our Woojinie finally going out with someone after such a long time?" Jihoon wriggled his eyebrows as he sported a smirk.

"Oh shut up and can you not call me that, I feel like I'm a child when in fact, we are the same age." Woojin glared at Jihoon.

"Besides, it's father's order. If I had the choice, I would rather be stuck in a whole 4 hours meeting than meeting up with that man." Woojin added.

"Ohhh is that the man you're marrying?"

"The fuck? How did you know?" Woojin eyed Jihoon suspiciously.

He didn't remember telling Jihoon or anyone anything. Besides, he's sure that it will not be worth telling because in just a few days, the wedding will be cancelled.

"Well, I did receive a message from Mr. Park earlier. He told me to make sure that you're going to meet your fiancé later." Jihoon laughed. "I was waiting for you to tell me by yourself but seems like you have other plans than marrying the unknown fiancé, right?" 

Woojin raised his eyebrows in surprise but then he remembers, it's his bestfriend. If any of that, Jihoon and him share one single braincell, it's not new how Jihoon knows exactly what he's planning to do.

"Bingo." Woojin smirked.

"Hmm have fun then! It won't be easy though. I want to tell you to guard your heart but nah, he suits you!" Jihoon eyed Woojin like he knew something that he doesn't. 

"Anyways, I need to go and check if the others are still alive from the hell training you arranged for them." Jihoon shook his head as he heads to the door.

"It's not my fault that they fucked up the last order I gave them...And ya! This is unfair! Who the fuck is that man?" Woojin said darkly.

Jihoon just laughed at him and waved goodbye. Woojin just shook his head in annoyance. He can't believe his own bestfriend is hiding the identity behind his 'fiancé'.

He eyed the wristwatch on his hand. He still has approximately 5 hours till he will finally meet his prey. 

I hope he fucking trips facing the floor.

Woojin felt a bit guilty at his thoughts but he quickly shoved it away as it was a 'harmless' thought and he knows it wouldn't really happen. He busied himself with the paperwork while letting the time pass by.

-•-

"Ughhh what should I wear..." Woong spoke to himself as he rummages his closet.

He suddenly stopped and looked at the other side of the room, remembering his favorite sweater located at the small closet there. He stood up and made his way towards the other side of his walk-in closet but then his clumsy side suddenly kicked in as he tripped onto a pile of clothes in front of him.

He fell, face first. Good thing the clothes that he tripped on were able to save him from kissing the marble floor. He huffed and stood up, mentally noting that he should especially be careful later, he surely doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of his fiancé.

His parents told him the very same day that he would be meeting his fiancé very soon, so he's here, stuck in his walk-in closet, choosing his outfit for the night. 

He contemplated on wearing a suit but then he didn't really feel comfortable wearing suits. If only he didn't need it for work and for events, he would definitely burn all of his suits. At the end, he decided to just go with a more comfortable look.

He continued to make his way to the other side of the room, smiling as he opened the closet. He held up a soft baby blue sweater and let out a contented sigh.

This will do. It's not rugged anyways, just soft looking but that's okay.

Woong started to prepare himself. He just has an hour to go before he meets his fiancé. 

The whole marriage thing has been occupying his mind the whole week, in both good and bad ways so he's kinda happy—most likely for his peace of mind because he's finally meeting his fiancé. 

He has been wondering about his fiancé's name, age, occupation—well, he's for sure some sort of CEO, Woong already established that—and most importantly, he wants to know what kind of personality will his fiancé have. He just hopes he's a cooperative one. Woong already gave up at the romance aspect, he already knows that romance won't come easy for them, especially because this whole thing is so sudden but he, somehow, is looking forward to atleast build friendship first as the foundation of their relationship.

And in all honesty, Woong has no idea where he should meet his fiancé, well kinda. His father told him that they should meet at a restaurant, which for sure is a high class one, but Woong insisted to meet first at his fiancé's company so that they could choose a restaurant that would be suitable for both of their tastes.

He still doesn't know at which company they're gonna drive to. But Woong cared less about that because his father actually informed his personal assistant, slash, driver where to go.

He sprayed his perfume and looked at himself in the mirror, then to the gigantic wall clock.

Okay, let's go.

-•-

Woojin flinched when the intercom suddenly beeped. 

"Yes?" He answered the call from the reception.

"Sir? There's someone here, who's telling me that he has a meeting with you." 

Woojin frowned. He looked at his watch and eyed it darkly after. He didn't even notice the time passing by while working. 

"Name." He answered.

"Jeon Woong, sir." 

Woojin smirked at the mention of the surname. That for sure, is his one and only fiancé. 

Jeon Woong, huh.

"Let him in."


End file.
